


i know

by oMUSEo



Series: not with you [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oMUSEo/pseuds/oMUSEo
Summary: It's three weeks later when something shifts in their relationship again. It was a small change. Minute even, but Ryan felt it the same way a pond would feel ripples caused by a flower petal.





	i know

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little something I thought of. It follows not with you and Shane continues to be cute and awkward

It's three weeks later when something shifts in their relationship again. It was a small change. Minute even, but Ryan felt it the same way a pond would feel ripples caused by a flower petal. Soft touches became more and more of a common occurrence both on and off camera. Shane was spending more nights over at his place, they still hadn't sealed the deal (so to speak), but they went to bed together every night and spent every mornings together as well. Each time, Ryan would wake up and find Shane already up, words on the tip of his tongue, but always held back. 

One night he gets the courage to ask the older man about it. 

"Is everything okay? Is there anything you need to I don't know..." He asks vaguely as Shane cuts vegetables and tosses them into the pan. He's met with a curious gaze and a small smile. It takes moment, but his mind work through Ryan's words and he offers a nod. 

"Everything is perfect," Shane smiles. He leans over the counter to press a kiss to Ryan's wrinkled brow. The creases disappear and the smaller man pushes himself up to catch Shane's lips in a quick kiss, pulling away before the other can reciprocate too much and forget about dinner completely. 

They spend the night chatting on the couch and Ryan forgets to be worried about the possible futures his mind had conjured in the car ride home. Because he realizes it as Shane sinks deeper into the couch, the cushion pressed to his cheek and a snore slipping through his open mouth and wonders when Shane will get around to telling him.

. . . 

It's only two days later when he find Shane sitting on his couch. Only Semi-uninvited, because Shane has a key to his apartment; just like he's had a key since before they started dating. He jumps up as Ryan steps into view and brandishes a small bouquet of flowers. The stems are bent at awkward angles because of how hard he's gripping them and Ryan smiles, pointedly trying not to laugh. 

His movements are a little stiff, making his limbs look like they feel too long, and his joints look like they might creak if he bent them too much, yet, somehow, he still makes it to Ryan without tripping and hands him the flowers without dropping them completely. One of them droops and falls to the floor, it's stem snapped in half and Shane lets out a nervous laugh. 

Ryan wants to kiss him. 

But he holds back and Shane clears his throat. 

"I," he croaks, "I-um...wanted you to know that,"

He laughs again. It's more breath than sound and so shaky it sounds more like a shudder than a laugh. It's almost painful watching him squirm and Ryan want to say he knows, that he's known, but Shane think it's important; so Ryan will wait right here in the middle of his living room until he works it out. 

"I love you," he finally says in one swift breath and looks down at their shoes, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Ryan stays quiet, waiting patiently until Shane looks up at him. Then, tilts his head like he's thinking about it before saying,

"I know."

Shane squints at him, jaw dropping slightly. The nervous energy slowly disappearing from his shoulders and replaced with growing disbelief. 

"I mean, that's pretty cool I guess," Ryan smiles and Shane snatches the flowers away from him, trying to keep his anger in place even though a treacherous smile is pulling at his lips. 

"Pretty cool?" He parrots and hits Ryan's shoulder with the flowers, causing some petals to float to the ground, "I just told you I love you! You jerk!"

"I mean, yeah, I already knew that?"

"How could you possibly know that," Shane laughs, "you're so annoying. I'm here trying to confess my undying love and you have to go make me Princess Fucking Leia"

Ryan breaks down laughing as Shane shakes the flowers at him. 

"You don't deserve these flowers!"

He crosses his arms and stomps dramatically into the kitchen as Ryan wheezes, trying to get a hold of himself. 

Eventually, he follows the older man into the kitchen, finding him leaning against the counter. He doesn't even try to hide his smile as the shorter man wraps his arms around the other's waist, chin resting on his chest. 

"How could I not know?" He asks and Shane looks down at him, winding his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him closer. 

"Everyday you make me feel like the most important thing that's ever happened to you," he explains, "how could that not feel like love? How could I not love you too?"

Shane leans downs and presses a hard kiss into Ryan's lips and pushes him backwards until he's pressed into the opposite counter, braced in between Shane's arms. He can feel the younger man smiling against his lips and when he pulls away Ryan's lips are pink and wet, looking absolutely scandalous. 

"Plus," he continues quickly before Shane can capture his lips again, "Who wouldn't want to be Princess Fucking Leia?"


End file.
